1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cutting tool stands, and more particularly to a foldable cutting tool stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to facilitate delivery between different workplaces, machine tool stands for regular small-scale machine tools commonly have a folding design so that the stands can be alternatively set between an extended position and a folded position.
Various machine tool stands are known. For example, Taiwan Patent I289101 teaches the use of a pedal to move four links, forcing these four links to carry one respective wheel seat in lifting the base from the floor. The wheel seats must have enough structural strength so that the expected effects can be achieved. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,015 discloses a foldable worktable. This foldable worktable is functional, however, it is still not convenient for use because the two H-shaped legs of this design of the foldable worktable are not equipped with rollers for convenient movement with the machine tool when the foldable worktable is folded up. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,229 discloses a collapsible stand for a bench-top power tool. This design of the collapsible stand has a pair of wheels rotatably connected to the base thereof for transporting the stand and power tool thereupon. However, when in use, the stand must be turned to a position perpendicular to the floor so that the support legs can be collapsed. However, because the weight of the machine tool supported thereon is much larger than the stand itself, when biasing the component parts of the stand, it is likely to cause danger to the operator.